


Mile High

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Learning From Experience [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mile High Club, PWP, Sepang 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a surprise for Mark on the way home from Malaysia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

Mark checked the tickets in surprise as they checked in. "When did we change our reservations?" he asked Sebastian.

His young lover grinned, looking like an excited child. "I changed them. I've always wanted to fly on the A380 and I was hoping one of us might have something to celebrate but I'll settle for just celebrating getting out of the rain. There are little cabins in first class. It's like one of those 1930s trains that Poirot investigates murders on. And wide screen TVs. And beds." He was practically bouncing and Mark couldn't help laughing at him.

"Are you sure you're old enough to drive, kid?" He was impressed when they were ushered into the first class lounge though and not at all surprised when Sebastian took the opportunity to pull out his iPhone. "Am I going to have to compete for your attention with that toy?" he asked softly.

"Can't use it once we're on board," Sebastian said, not looking up from the screen. "Besides I think part of your surprise could be adapted to happen on the plane," he added with a wicked grin. "After we've had dinner. I'm starving. In fact..." He looked around and pointed at one of the restaurants. "Let's grab a burger before we go."

"You won't eat the meal they serve on board if we do that."

"I am not an old man like you. We youngsters can eat a lot without putting on weight." He grinned and danced backwards out of range when Mark went to swat him. "Come on, I will buy if you want."

After Sebastian had put away what looked to Mark to be his entire bodyweight in junk food, and Mark fondly remembered the days when he could do that, they were long past now, they headed back to the lounge to wait for their flight to be called.

Boarding went smoothly and Mark watched fondly as Sebastian turned back into a schoolboy as he bounced and raved about the cabins and the plane in general and then it was time for take off so they had to sit down in their own cabins and strap themselves in. He was surprised at how smooth and quiet the plane was on take off and couldn't help watching out of the window as the behemoth of a jet gracefully left the runway and climbed into the sky.

His contemplation of the marvels of modern technology was interrupted by the announcement that they could unfasten their seatbelts and the almost immediate reappearance of his lover. Sebastian dropped into the spare seat and grinned at him.

"Isn't this incredible?"

Mark smiled back, the other man's enthusiasm was infectious. "It's quite some plane I'll give you that. Are they serving dinner soon?"

"Yep and then I have a treat for you and then we can go to bed." He sighed. "Separately unfortunately, but I think that your Ann would object if we ended up in the newspapers."

"She would and she's scary when she's mad." Mark leaned back in his seat, looking up and smiling when there was a knock and the door opened.

"Will you gentlemen both be staying in here to eat?" the stewardess asked.

Sebastian nodded. "If it's not a problem?"

"No problem. I'll be back with your meals."

She disappeared again and Sebastian waited until the door was closed before saying, "I still think you would look good in one of those outfits."

Mark groaned and blushed. "Don't even think about it, kid. I don't mind playing games but I draw the line at wearing a skirt."

Sebastian pouted, but he couldn't hold it for long without laughing as well. "Probably a good thing. I do not think you have the legs for it."

Mark was still trying to decide if he'd been insulted when their meal arrived. The food was delicious, as you'd expect given the luxury of their surroundings, and he discovered he was hungrier than he'd thought and soon the meal was all gone.

The stewardess cleared the rubbish away with a smile and then disappeared again just as quietly as she'd arrived.

As soon as she'd gone Sebastian got up and walked over to the door, locking it and leaning against him. "Now you get your treat," he teased. He was blushing slightly and Mark wondered what he had planned that would bring a sexy flush to his cheeks.

"Be very quiet,"" Sebastian ordered softly. "We do not want anyone to come and look what we're up to. Ann would be very mad." Before Mark could ask what he meant, Sebastian leant back against the locked door and slowly started unbuttoning his jeans.

Leaning back in his chair, Mark bit his lip, watching Sebastian eagerly to see what he was going to do next. He really hoped they didn't get interrupted.

Licking his lips, Sebastian wriggled his hips and pushed his jeans down until they were around his ankles. Bringing his hand to his cock he started stroking it slowly, teasingly, wanting to make this last and to make sure that by the time he was done, Mark was ready to beg. It wasn't often he had the chance to surprise his more experienced lover like this.

Mark bit back a groan, shifting in his seat as his own cock immediately sat up and started paying attention to his lover's sinuous, sexy movements. He couldn't believe he was going along with this on the plane where anyone could catch them but there was no way he was going to stop the other man now.

Sebastian let his head fall back against the door as he teased himself. He brought one hand up to pinch and roll one of his nipples, thrusting desperately into his other hand as he did so. Then he let go of his cock and stroked his balls instead, teasing them with gentle strokes and soft touches. He bit his lip, forcing himself to stay silent even though all he wanted to do was moan.

A strangled whimper made him open his eyes and look at Mark, who was gripping the arms of his chair as if his life depended on it. His knuckles were white and his face was flushed as he stared at Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned and licked his lips at Mark before starting to stroke himself again. One day he was going to do this when they were at home and see how long he could drag it out, torturing both of them. But he knew he didn't have the time for that right now, not if he wanted to get Mark off as well. So he started stroking himself more firmly, sliding the foreskin up and down and pulling his cock slightly to one side. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a handful of tissues. It wouldn't do to make a mess in here.

Mark shifted uncomfortably, his cock straining at the fabric of his jeans. Christ but Sebastian was gorgeous – and all his! He reached down to squeeze himself through his jeans only for Sebastian to shake his head firmly at him.

"Hands back on the chair or I'll stop," he ordered quietly.

Mark groaned, but did as he was told. "You know I think I preferred it when you were sweet and innocent."

Sebastian smiled shakily, so close he could almost taste his orgasm. "No you didn't." He pinched one of his nipples at the same time as he stroked his cock, just the way Mark always did and came, hastily using the tissues to catch most of the fluid so that he didn't stain the carpet. Moaning and shaking slightly he dropped to his knees. He cleaned himself off quickly and then looked back up at Mark, licking his fingers clean and making the other man shudder again.

Sitting back on his haunches he quickly pulled his jeans and underwear back up, buttoning them easily over his satiated cock. Then with another wicked grin he dropped back down onto his knees and crawled towards Mark, stopping right in front of him and sliding his hands along the other man's thighs, spreading his legs wider. He licked his lips and smirked up at Mark. "Now remember, shhhh."

Mark's grip on the armrests got even harder and he swallowed heavily. Fuck, he hadn't been expecting this. He barely remembered to breathe as Sebastian teasingly unzipped his jeans and urged him to raise up so he could pull them down. When his lover's hand closed around his aching cock he had to bite his lip to hold back the groan.

Sebastian grinned and slowly leant forward, lapping at the head tentatively and then slowly taking it into his mouth. Mark was panting now and the sound was making Sebastian's cock start to twitch despite his recent orgasm. Swirling his tongue around the head he savoured the salty taste of the fluid that was almost constantly leaking from Mark's cock by now. He moaned softly and Marks hips lifted completely out of the chair as he tried to get his cock even further into Sebastian's mouth.

With one hand Sebastian pushed Mark back firmly into the chair, the other gripping his cock firmly as he teased it with his tongue. Pulling back he blew a stream of cool air over the damp head before running his tongue around the edge again and then taking it back into his mouth to suck harder on it.

Mark hurriedly let go of the arm of the chair and pushed his arm against him mouth to muffle a strangled cry as he came, shivering as Sebastian swallowed everything and then licked him clean with soft little laps of his tongue. He dropped his hand to Sebastian's head and stroked his hair gently. "I love you," he whispered. "Come up here and let me hold you for a bit."

Sebastian helped him get his clothing back in place and then sat on his lap, leaning against his shoulder. "These chairs are nice and big. I do not think we could sit like this in economy," he said with a satisfied smile.

"I think people might notice if we tried," Mark pointed out dryly.

Sebastian laughed and snuggled closer. "I have to leave and go to bed soon. I will miss you."

Mark smiled and tightened his hold on his lover. "Me too but we should be able to snatch at least a few nights together before the next race." He kissed his hair. "And thank you for tonight. You never cease to amaze me, kid." He tipped Sebastian's face up for a long slow kiss. "Now off to bed with you and I'll see you for breakfast."

Sebastian sighed, but after another quick kiss he pushed himself off the chair and back to his feet. "Sleep well." He unlocked the door but turned back to Mark before he opened it, winking mischievously. "Sweet dreams."

He slipped out of the cabin, laughing softly and leaving Mark shaking his head at his lover's words. Maybe he should listen to them though. He kicked his shoes and clothes off, leaving himself with just his boxers on, and pushed the buttons that would change the seat into a bed, folding the second chair out of the way as well. He could hear Sebastian doing the same thing just the other side of the thin partition wall. Raising his voice he said clearly, "Good night, Sebastian." He heard a soft acknowledgement from the other man and then slipped into bed. This was so much better than just reclining your seat a few degrees and trying to get comfortable with other people all around you like you used to have to do. He'd have to think up something nice to thank Sebastian for the treat.


End file.
